Seven oneshot
by bloodypleasure
Summary: SMUT slightly fluffie like Reita's hair. entirely too smexy hopefully like the entire GazettE band LEMON! RUKI/AOI/URUHA what does Ruki and Uruha do when theres a massive fangirl attack on them and Aoi? and how to deal with feelings they dont admit


Seven

Uruha and Ruki were sitting in the hallway.

'Should we get him? One of them knocked him out?' looking down the hall where Aoi was surrounded by fan-girls, and they were getting feral, tearing at his clothes. It was a massive fan-girl attack for all of them, but their fan-girls were done with them. As their clothes were shreds and Uruha had one long red cut down one pale seductive leg. Even more skin then usual was shown when one fan-girl ripped off his shirt. Lucky for him a blushing fan-girl came up later and apologized, saying that all she wanted was a photo but was too nervous to come on her own. She gave dark purple boy-shorts to him that was in his usual style, And a black button up to both him and Ruki, whose fan-girls ripped his shirt off. They got the fan-girls to run away thanks to Ruki's perverted but quick thinking. He had pushed Uruha into a wall and frenched him. Uruha, trusting Ruki, went with it hoping to hide his attraction to Ruki. And both plans worked.

Aoi though, thought that he could run from his fan-girls, and they went crazy on him. He _thought_ he could…but he couldn't. They both got up, Uruha with most of his legs showing. Ruki looking sexily ambushed. Uruha unbuttoned his shirt to a V. Ruki unbuttoned his shirt all the way. Their loosely laced black boots clunked as they walked into the group. The girls were now staring at them as Ruki pulled his shirt open revealing his chest, and watched as Uruha took a chair from nearby and pushed Ruki on it, with the intention of driving them away.

Uruha straddled Ruki, his pale legs standing out against Ruki's all black clothing. As he settled in they ended up quite close. Uruha ran his hands around Ruki's torso, while Ruki bit Uruha's neck. When Uruha saw that they had the fan-girls complete attention he started kissing Ruki. Unknowingly to Uruha, Ruki was closet gay and was highly attracted to both him and Aoi, Aoi who had woken up and had joined his fan-girls in staring and drooling over the frenzied frenching between Uruha and Ruki, getting slightly turned on. By the time Ruki had Uruha's shirt down to his lower arms, ands Uruha had given Ruki a hickey, Aoi had driven off the fan-girls, the two had started kissing to drive off the fan-girls, but it had turned into something primal…and it wasn't going away anytime soon. Aoi was in fact in love with both of them, and was getting highly aroused. He was moving closer with each low moan that came from them. When he was close he noticed a couple at the end of the hall muttering. He pulled the chair into a small room/dressing room. The room had a bed, as small coffee table, and four chairs. No doubt for pulling all nighters. Aoi locked the door and turned off the optional security cameras. The chair holding Uruha and Ruki was in the middle of the room. Aoi sat on the bed trying to not notice the tightness in his pants, or the bulges in theirs. Suppressing the urge to get rid of it himself, he simply watched with hungry eyes. After a few minutes Uruha, with head tilted to allow Ruki have more room to his neck, looked at Aoi with lust-filled gaze. His rosy lips moaned his name. Uruha's eyes begged him to move, but he couldn't. Unknown to Aoi his hand had traveled, stroking himself to Uruha's moans. Uruha kept his eyes on him; eventually Ruki's lusty and horny minds and eyes saw Aoi stroking. Still holding Uruha he moved to the bed, kissing Aoi. Uruha stripped Aoi, and replaced Aoi's hand with his mouth. Ruki stripped leaving Uruha as the only one with clothes on, the clothes being a short pair of boy shorts. Ruki moved behind Aoi on the bed and tilted his head back to kiss him, running his hands down Aoi's sides. Both reveled in his moans.

Ruki whispered something to Uruha who nodded and moved off Aoi's quivering member to lick his chest. Pushing him back on the bed and moved his legs, their bodies' parallel and started on his ear. Aoi's hands moved to the front of Uruha and stroked him. Ruki had moved behind Uruha and signaled Aoi to lift Uruha's hips up. As he did Ruki took off the shorts, leaving Uruha's delectable derriere to Ruki's whims. Ruki grabbed Uruha's ass massaging it, letting his thumbs massage Uruha's sensitive hole. Uruha's husky moans were low and warm in Aoi's ear, which elicited moans from him. All were irreversibly horny and hard and didn't notice anything except the feelings, hands, moans, and the intense need for MORE. Ruki started stretching Uruha, who started jerking in pleasure. All Aoi could focus on was Uruha's moaning in his ear, and their equipment rubbing together. Aoi started jerking upwards, his hands fisted around the cast iron bedpost. Ruki entered Uruha and watched Aoi's dazed face as he heard Uruha's long, soft moan in his ear. Aoi, already close exploded arching up and biting Uruha's shoulder. Uruha pulled his head off his shoulder, un-muffling Aoi's lusty moan driving the other two to the brink. Ruki grabbed Uruha's hips and thrusted not nearly done. Uruha, moving to Ruki was grinding on Aoi, who lifted himself up to feel more of Uruha. Uruha's hands were clutching Aoi's shoulders, his forehead on Aoi's collarbone. Ruki quickened the pace, eliciting soft moans from everyone. Ruki stroked Uruha's back, biting here and there, keeping the frenzied pace through Aoi and Uruha's orgasms, before finally bursting himself. Pulling Uruha slightly up to bite the crook of his neck, all gasping and falling on the bed. Aoi climbed over to get his head on Ruki's shoulder; Uruha set his head on the other shoulder. Ruki pulled them close happy that they weren't disgusted by what they just done.

'Umm…not to be rude or anything.' Uruha started propping his head up. Both Ruki and Aoi had a sinking feeling. 'But I'm cold.' Ruki laughed and Aoi smiled pulling the blanket off the floor and onto them. Uruha snuggled close to Ruki wrapping his limbs around. Aoi followed suit. Ruki wrapped his arms around them, his hands on their lower hips. Uruha yawned and rubbed his face into Ruki's chest, Aoi fidgeted slightly.

' I have to admit something…nothing bad but umm.' Aoi looked up to see their reactions. Ruki relaxingly stroked Aoi's hip and Uruha kissed Aoi's hand. 'Um, it's kind of obvious but…well, I'm gay.' Ruki kissed his head and Uruha smiled in his dorky way.

'I'm pretty sure we can say that none of us are straight.' Uruha laughed ' you don't moan like that if your straight.' Aoi's face flushed cherry red. And buried his head as Ruki and Uruha laughed. Ruki got a gleam,

'Well Uru, you moan pretty well yourself,' Ruki said squeezing Uruha's ass. Uruha went redder then Aoi. 'But to be truthful im gay too.' Aoi smiled happy that Ruki was gay. Uruha crawled up and whispered something to Ruki who started laughing. Aoi scooted up and looked confused. 'Uruha's Bi and he feels half-assed.' Aoi ducked under the blanket and moved around, after a second Uruha jumped and squeaked.

'He bit my butt!' Ruki started laughing, then jerked and moaned. Uruha looked and noticed an Aoi shaped lump near Ruki's lower sector, he flipped under the blanket and whispered something in Aoi's ear, and Aoi nodded and continued his ministrations to Ruki. Uruha came up from under the blanket, and moved hair from Ruki's face in long, gentle, sensual caresses. He stroked his chest. Uruha crouched over Ruki, sucking on random parts of Ruki's chest and shoulders. Both Aoi and Uruha drove him to the brink and let him simmer down. They did this twice, each time his moans were louder and seductive. The third time almost sent him over the edge. They pulled Ruki to the head of the bed. Then Uruha sat facing Ruki and used his shit to tie his arms to the bed, and Aoi used his belt to make sure he couldn't move. Uruha moved his legs to have him sit cross-legged. While Uru ha had his head near Ruki's ear, murmuring things in a low lustful voice. Keeping occupied only Ruki noticed Aoi come up, his horny eyes glued to Uruha's ass, as he had gotten up on all fours to torment Ruki. The end of Uruha's sentence turned into a low moan. Aoi pushed father in, loving the lusty groan that came from Uruha. Ruki, who had his eyes closed, opened to see Uruha's lustful gaze. Zeroed in on him. Face flushed, moist and kiss puffed lips open with soft moans and heavy breathing. Then to further the seductive, his slim figure spaced out and swaying with each thrust. Aoi had his eyes on Ruki as well. Ruki got the distinct impression they were having the nasty done to the image of him tied to the bed. Aoi pulled Uruha upright against him. When Ruki saw them, in the heat of it, both moaning he knew he would never see them the same way ever again. Aoi reached down from Uruha's shoulders, stroking his chest as he went down. Ruki moaned as he saw Uruha start the pace up once again, his hands on Aoi's forearms. His head tilted back onto Aoi's shoulder. Aoi rubbed his face in the crook of Uruha's neck. His hands in a vice grip on Uruha's member as Uruha continued. The room was filled with Uruha's moaning. At Ruki's moan Aoi looked up to see a very sexually tormented Ruki in the middle of an intense release, his small frame straining and quivering. And lost it, biting Uruha's sensitive neck. Uruha twitched and came. Aoi reached out and untied Ruki who slumped down, Aoi noticed a rather large amount of white on him, and Uruha and Aoi turned him subtly horny as they licked it off. Then they curled next to him and they slept off the hours of sweet abuse.

Ruki was the first to wake up. The first thing he noticed was Uruha's head on his chest, as he had fallen asleep to Ruki's heartbeat. Aoi had his legs entangled in Ruki's, Ruki had his hands curved around one of each Aoi and Uruha's legs. His hands were at the V of their upper thighs. Uruha started waking up slowly, nuzzling he looked up slightly confused.

'Am I still dreaming?' Uruha's voice was husky and deeper from sleep. Ruki smiled and nodded, thinking to get what he really thought if he could naturally. He knew Aoi was up too but he didn't move. 'What am I dreaming about?' Ruki laughed.

'Your having raunchy sex with me and Aoi.' Uruha smiled softly at him. Then yawned.

'Weird, usually it's you _or_ Aoi.' He murmured. Not noticing the look of surprise on Ruki's face, then the slight devilish grin.

'Why is that?' Ruki un-guiltily pressed.

'Because I love you and have a giant crush on Aoi.' Uruha stretched. Ruki could feel Aoi's breathing hitch. Then start up again. 'But I'll never tell you if I was awake even though it drives me nuts. One, Aoi doesn't think of me like that. I heard him talking on the phone. And you never date anyone, even if their beautiful, so why would you go for someone as plain as me?' Aoi sat up straddling Ruki's upper leg.

'I was talking to a reporter! How would that look if I were the only openly gay one in the band? Specially since your straight in the media!' Aoi said pointing out his defense. Uruha sat up too, slightly pissed.

'I wear purple boy shorts! Who the hell thinks I'm straight?!' Uruha yelled. Ruki laughed. Aoi muttered that he _must_ be asleep. Ruki thought on how well his plan was going and dived for all out.

'I love both of you…' blushing slightly as he said it Ruki stared at the ceiling not bothering to get up. Aoi looked confused.

'So I love you and I'm crushing on Aoi, and you love both of us,' Uruha said laughing. 'We're are so screwed, God I love my dreams.' He got up and stretched. 'Do you thin- hey we're NOT asleep! Ruki lied!' Aoi blushed and stretched clenching his legs to work out the kinks, then blushed when he saw where he was and tried to get up. Ruki held him down.

'Oh _Hells_ no, we came clean, your turn.' He slightly glared, but with affection.

'Well, it's the same as R-ruki, I love you b-both.' He said stuttering from nerves. 'I just thought you guys were straight.' Uruha got half dressed as Ruki kissed Aoi as a reward for being honest. Uruha checked his phone.

'Damn! Do we have today off? 'Cuz if not we are extremely late, it's midnight.' Uruha looked at Aoi who was staring at him. 'What? My shorts on wrong? What?' Ruki busted out in mirth. Aoi shook his head. 'Well I'm just happy I finally told, I'm more worried about Reita kicking my ass.' He put Aoi's shirt on by accident. 'Wow Aoi, this is ridiculous.' He tossed the shirt at its owner and put his on.

'Uru…' Ruki started.

'What? We're going to be late!' Uruha rifled through the room for a brush.

'Uru, we have a week off. You know, seven days…starting today?' Aoi said a little bit amused at his antics. Uruha paused.

'Uhh…I knew that. I was um, hungry.' Aoi and Ruki got up and while Aoi undressed Uruha, Ruki locked their clothes up. 'What's going on?' Aoi turned to Ruki, who licked his lips with an evil grin; almost as evil was Aoi's dirty grin. 'Ru-ru?' relying on Uruha's pet name for Ruki to soften any embarrassment he might be subject to.

'Dirty Orgy.' Ruki grinned, 'Just kidding. Reverse Strip Poker. The. Best. Game. Ever. The loser does whatever the Winner (me) wants.' Aoi laughed as Ruki tossed a pack of cards on the bed.

'The rules are, Uru, that the winner gets the key to trunk with our clothes in it. And decides what everyone does, if anything.' Uruha shrugged and climbed on the bed.

'How many hands?' Uruha asked. Getting comfortable as the other two climbed on. With obvious hard-ons.

'Six hands, three heads, and Aoi and me are horny.' Ruki said with a grin. Uruha sighed as the hand got passed out. He sucked at poker.


End file.
